bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Chinchilla-sitting/Trivia
Trivia *The episode title, as well as the script cover, is a parody of the film "Adventures in Babysitting" and its film poster. *The episode title didn't initially have a hyphen separating 'Chinchilla' and 'Sitting'. *A total of 2.24 million households watched this episode. *This episode was originally titled "Jim Him Jim" according to a board of episodes in a production office in a behind the scenes video for "The Gayle Tales."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-fKEMu-sWQ Ms. Selbo later uses the name to describe a man she falls in love with in "Bob Actually." *This episode premiered in Canada on April 3, 2015, three weeks later than its US airdate. *Tammy has a Boyz4Now sticker on her laptop. *The pad Thai that Teddy eats while driving appears to be from Tran's Noodles. *The scene where everyone freezes to avoid being seen by Teddy is a reference to Jurassic Park. Tina also closely phrases the line "He can't see us if we don't move." *Two promotional images from this episode didn't appear in the episode itself. The first is of Louise trying to pick up Princess Little Piddles' cage and the other is when Louise is carrying the cage out of the classroom, she appears to be speaking. Both scenes also featured an added flashback effect which does not appear in either image. These images were probably sourced from a deleted scene shown in the behind the scenes video where Ms. LaBonz appears and allows Louise to take Princess Little Piddles home. *The rounds to the bar trivia are all themed. Round one appears to be history, round two appears to be about US geography, round three is technology and round four's answers are all Kurt Russell movies. *2,168 miles is the length of the Appalachian Trail. *Yuli, the security guard from Family Funtime in "Burgerboss" appears for the second time in this episode working at the Skating Roller Rink. * In this episode Louise says "Alright so when you are with me, you are not called Princess Little Piddles. You're called Shinobu." and "Alright, this is Kuchi Kopi. You're both trouble makers and you are both huge in Japan" As Kuchi is a Japanese toy and Shinobu is a Japanese name this could further back up Louise's interest in Japanese anime and manga, or Japanese culture. *The waxing parlor, Waxing Philosophical from "Mother Daughter Laser Razor" appears when the kids come out from hiding from Teddy behind the newspaper vending boxes. *When Teddy sees Louise's rabbit ears from behind the electrical box before she pulls them down, he remarks that he thought he saw Harvey, a reference to the anthropomorphic rabbit spirit from the 1944 play of the same name. *The script cover shows the kids climbing a rope to catch Princess Little Piddles'. Goofs *Princess Little Piddles's ear bite changes between ears throughout the episode. *Linda's wine glass changes position and volume of wine in it changes between shots when Dave reads out question 2. *When Tammy mentions that Jonas has a huge crush on Vanessa Jackson, she moves her right hand over to Louise, when it is stationary by Louise her middle finger becomes see through. Behind the scenes References Category:Trivia